Tempel der Erde
Der Tempel der Erde ist ein Dungeon in Tales of Symphonia und Tales of Symphonia: Dawn of the New World. Allgemeines Der Tempel der Erde ist die Heimat von Gnome, dem Elementargeist der Erde. Zudem ist er Heimat einiger Monster sowie der kleinen Gnomelettes, die Gartenzwergen ähneln und offenbar eine Verbindung zu Gnome selbst aufweisen, die jedoch nie vertieft wird. Der Tempel der Erde befindet sich am westlichen Kap des Kontinents "Fooji", auf dem die Hauptstadt von Tethe'alla, Meltokio, liegt. Dieses ist daher auch die nächstgelegene Stadt. Der Mana-Ring erhält hier an ihrem Altar die Fähigkeit, Erdbeben hervorzurufen. Diese können die brüchigen Felsen und Brücken zum Einsturz bringen, wodurch neue Wege freigelegt werden können oder den Helden der Zugang zu Truhen ermöglicht wird. Der Ring des Hexers kann diese Fähigkeit nicht mehr erhalten, da der kleine Altar zerstört wurde. Geschichte Tales of Symphonia Der Tempel der Erde ist eines der Ziele der Helden, als sie den Plan verfolgen, mithilfe von Sheena Fujibayashi, die eine Beschwörerin ist, Pakte mit den Elementargeistern zu schließen, um die Mana-Konnexe zwischen ihnen zu trennen und damit Tethe'alla und Sylvarant voneinander zu trennen. Gnomes Gegenstück ist der Elementargeist des Windes Sylph, weshalb der Mana-Konnex zwischen ihnen getrennt ist, sobald die Helden mit beiden Pakte geschlossen haben. thumb|300px|left|Die Helden begegnen Gnome Der Tempel selbst stellt für die Helden angesichts seiner geringen Größe und guten Übersichtlichkeit ein kleines Problem dar. Das eigentliche Problem sind die Einwohner des Tempels, die Gnomelettes, von denen einer sie bereits auf der ersten Brücke erwartet, die sie überqueren müssen. Er lässt sie nicht weitergehen, da er einen Wunsch an sie richtet: Sie sollen ihm Curry kochen. Sollten die Helden das Rezept für Curry noch nicht haben, wird Regal Bryant sich erinnern, dass es in Altessas Haus nach den Zutaten dafür roch, woraufhin die Helden Altessa aufsuchen müssen und von Tabatha das Rezept und die Zutaten erhalten. Wer für den Gnomelette und die restlichen Helden kocht, wird vom Spieler entschieden. Die gewählte Figur erhält dann Freundschaftspunkte für ihre Beziehung zu Lloyd Irving. Ein weiterer Gnomelette verlangt von den Helden, dass sie ihn sicher durch den Tempel bringen und die Monster vom Leib halten müssen. Im Gegenzug dafür will er ihnen den Weg zu Gnome zeigen. Er hilft ihnen dabei, die Brücke einstürzen zu lassen, die zu Gnomes Altar führt, indem er und die Helden simultan Erdbeben erzeugen sollen. Schließlich können die Helden mit Gnome kämpfen und einen Pakt mit ihm vollziehen, obwohl er sich fragt, was es soll, dass sie zu viert gegen ihn kämpfen, weil sein voriger Paktierer Mithos ganz allein gegen ihn bestanden hat. Damit bricht er nicht nur die vierte Wand (wegen der Anspielung auf die vier aktiven Gruppenmitglieder), sondern erwähnt ein weiteres Mal Mithos, was die Helden stutzig werden lässt. Erfolgte bereits zuvor ein Pakt mit Sylph, wird dem Pakt mit Gnome ein Erdbeben folgen, das Sylvarant und Tethe'alla erschüttert. Tales of Symphonia: Dawn of the New World Das erste Mal suchen die Helden den Tempel der Erde auf, um an einen neuen Centurio-Kern zu gelangen. Hier werden sie jedoch von königlichen Soldaten abgewiesen, weil zahlreiche Erdbeben das Gebiet unsicher machten und der Tempel Schäden erlitten hat. Das zweite Mal besuchen die Helden den Tempel der Erde, nachdem sie im Tempel des Blitzes Zeugen davon wurden, wie Rilena Malory, eine Forscherin aus dem königlichen Forschungsinstitut aus Sybak, zusammen mit Decus vom Vanguard in ein dimensionales Tor gerissen wurde, das von Ratatosk erschaffen worden war. Tenebrae erkannte dieses Tor als eine Fähigkeit von Ratatosk, mit der er pflegte, die Centurios zu ihrem jeweiligen Altar zurückzubringen. Da dies nur mit Centurios möglich sein sollte, muss einer der beiden im Besitz eines Kerns gewesen sein. Sie sollten in einem der Tempel suchen, dessen Kern weder sie noch Lloyd besitzen, also Blitz oder Erde. Am Altar von Tonitrus erfahren sie, dass Rilena nicht dort ist, also brechen sie zum Tempel der Erde auf. thumb|300px|Die Lokkrabbler vor dem geheimen Zugang zur Toize-Mine Als sie den Tempel der Erde erreichen, informiert ein Soldat sie, dass die Reparaturen beendet sind und sie im Tempel eines Frau gefunden hatten. Die Helden finden Rilena dort, wo Gnoms Altar ist. Ihr wird soeben von einem Soldaten geholfen. Sie berichtet, dass Decus mit einigen anderen Leuten tiefer in den Tempel eingedrungen wäre. Danach erkennt sie in Emil Aster Laker, mit dem sie eng befreundet war und dessen Forschungen sie übernommen hat, nachdem er nicht zurückgekehrt ist. Die Helden verfolgen Decus und wollen zum Altar von Solum vordringen, von dem sie aufgrund gegebener Umstände vermuten, dass er leer sein würde. Sie finden sich darin bestätigt, können jedoch Decus nicht auffinden und suchen nach einem möglichen versteckten Ausgang. Einen solchen finden sie, wo Riesenraupen namens "Lokkrabbler" mit Maschinen unterworfen werden, die Marta Lualdi als jene erkennt, mit denen Alice auch ihre Monster kontrolliert. Um die zornigen Lokkrabbler zu beruhigen, bekämpfen die Helden sie, nehmen ihnen danach die Maschinen ab und lassen sich von ihnen durch den geheimen Ausgang führen, der bis hin zum benachbarten Kontinent Altamira in die Toize-Mine führt. Wissenswertes *In Tales of Symphonia befindet sich in Altessas Haus der jüngste der Gnomelettes, der angesprochen werden muss, damit er zu seinen Brüdern in den Tempel der Erde zurückkehrt. Danach kann Sheenas Waffe der Finsternis gefunden werden. Galerie Gnomelette.png|Ein im Tempel der Erde ansässiger Gnomelette Ortsliste en:Temple of Earth Kategorie:Schauplätze aus Tales of Symphonia Kategorie:Schauplätze aus Dawn of the New World Kategorie:Tethe'alla Kategorie:Vereinte Welt